Rev Up Your Harley
by MysteryFictions
Summary: When Joker crashed that mob meeting, he wasn't expecting to come across a beautiful blonde known by the name Harleen. He immediately clicks with her, but can the same be said for her? A Dark Harley Quinn, Nolan style. Read the Preview first, it is highly suggested. It can be found under Dark Knight Previews.
1. 1: The Devil's List

**I will be doing a story based off of A Shadow's Heart for those of you that liked it. For those of you just starting to read this story it might make more sense if you read the preview. Which is under Preview 2, chapter 2 of my previous fanfiction Drabble if you haven't already. A reminder for all about to read this, it isn't meant to follow the comic book entirely. It's meant to be from a similar perspective of Nolan's if Harley had ever been a part of the Dark Knight movieverse. She will be and is supposed to me, much darker than how her character is portrayed in the comics.**

 **Chapter 1: The Devil's List**

The moon loomed over Gotham and all its beauty, it was watching the city it could not protect, the city Joker was intent on turning into ashes. Now that he had his groupie, he could check her off the list and he certainly wanted to, but that would have to wait for later. His next task at hand or to be succinct, **their** next task at hand was to find some innocent civilian to use as bait for his masked crusader.

He didn't exactly know who, but he would eventually find someone out of random that would fit beautifully into his plan. For the moment he was driving rapid through the city in the white van he had stolen as of late. Harley was sitting in the seat beside him and three of his goons were in the back of the truck. He kept feeling the need to glance over and get another look at her in her new outfit. He wondered where an innocent and quiet looking girl like her would harbor such things.

She had her legs crossed one over the other and she carried a gloomy, stoic expression while looking out the window and watching the cars pass by. He wondered why she suddenly was so nonchalant after what had happened in the apartment. He might have leaked some faulty information to her to make her much more compliant and sympathetic, but aside from that he was interesting alone, wasn't he?

He couldn't help, but feel that she was bored, he wanted to make her smile. He wanted to make everyone smile, but not many people smiled when they were around him. While still staring at the road, he placed his hand on her knee. Her eyes shot over to him, but his remained plastered to the road ahead. His hand slowly caressing up her thigh, his men were to involved with their weapons to notice. He had never had a woman at his disposal before and that's exactly what he thought of her, she was just a woman at his disposal. The Joker liked, but he never loved, he possessed, but he never shared. That's what Harley was, his first possession/groupie/woman/killer thing. He liked having power over something, it make him feel more invincible than he already felt.

Her breath caught when his hand went further up till it passed the edge of her stockings and disappeared under her skirt. He licked his lips at the thought of what was beyond those panties and couldn't refrain from moving up a little further until his glove-clad knuckle brushed teasingly over the hem of her underwear. She contained a squeak and clamped her legs together, biting her bottom lip. His men looked up, but he had already drawn his hand away feeling slightly annoyed that she couldn't keep her mouth shut and just enjoy the moment.

He didn't mind it so much either, he liked it. He just couldn't wait for her to scream his name when that moment came.

"Harley... What is wrong with you?" He asked sarcastically, his men looking away with disinterest. She leaned back into the door and sighed.

"I'm fine." She replied back in a monotone voice, she was suppose to be smiling... WHY WASN'T SHE SMILING?! Joker had never been more annoyed in his entire life.

"What can I do to split your face, Sugarlips?" The context in which he used his words was not anything normal and Harley had never been called Sugarlips before. She wanted to laugh, but decided against it. It was nice to be with the man she had a slight obsession with, but it wasn't right when that had conflict with her emotions, things she didn't want anything to do with.

"Definitely not what you just did."

"Well, we will eventually get to that you know? There is no point in being shy about it."

"I'm not being shy. I'm just extremely bored." He slammed on the brakes and released the wheel to glare over at her.

"You find this boring?" He growled, his men pausing to stare up at them an eavesdrop on the entire situation.

"Yes, I do. I am tired and bored."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have come then!" He exclaimed angrily, slamming his hands on the wheel of the car. They were going down a neighborhood and the street was absent of moving cars getting to their destination. He could kill her right now if he wanted.

"Not like I had much of a choice, you put a knife to my wrist, if I said "no" you would have killed me!"

"You're telling me the only fucking reason you came along was because you are scared of me."

"You know where I fucking live, maybe-"

"Uh boss?" One henchmen interrupted.

"Shut the fuck up!" Joker yelled at him without reading eye contact with Harley. Woman were infuriating, he thought she wanted to come along. He pulled his gun out from it's holster after much struggle and pointed it at her. "Maybe I should just kill you now, would that make a difference?" He pulled back the hammer with his thumb.

"No it fucking wouldn't. I don't even give a fuck. Shoot me."

"You stupid little-"

"Boss." Came another voice, the two looked into the back of the van.

"What?!" They yelled in unison, the one closest to the front shakily pointed out towards the road, where crossing the street was a fat man dressed up in a bat costume. The Joker smirked, dropping his gun carelessly and leaning over to kiss Harley on the cheek.

"I forgive you. Now it's time for the real fun." Before Harley could protest, the Joker put the care in park and his goons and him exited the vehicle.

They were at a warehouse. Not one particular warehouse, but a warehouse. Joker's goons were playing poker in the other room while Joker and Harley were in the freezer of the warehouse, where cow meat hung. He was taping the fat man they had captured up to a wooden chair, he had removed his mask and tossed it aside. Seeming very set on his work, Harley watched from afar, shivering slightly from the temperature. She sat on a metal table with her legs crossed and her hands neatly folded over her lap.

She felt guilty and she never felt guilty. They might not have done much lately, but she liked Joker, he was so... Different and her interests in men were limited. She nibbled her bottom lip, she didn't want to apologize first, even though he accepted an apology before she even gave one, everything she said was only to get his attention. She was angry, angry that they hadn't had all that fun that he had promised yet. But now they were going to have fun... Torturing this man into doing what they wanted. She didn't exactly know what, but she assumed Joker was a smart man and had a reason for everything.

"Joker... I'm sorry." He froze, ripping the duck tape and placing it on the man's lips to finish his action before looking back over at her. "I just wanted to get you angry." He tossed the tape lazily to the side and took a deep breath.

"Do you like it when I'm an-gry?" He started to make predatory steps towards her, slow and purposeful.

"Yes." She blurted out before covering her mouth and blushing. He stopped and rose his eyebrows before starting to stalk towards her again.

"Do you like it when I hurt~you?" He growled out the last two words in an animalistic manner.

"You haven't really uh... Hurt me yet, have you?" He was right in front of her now, if she opened her legs he could be closer, but she kept having to remind herself she just met this man early this morning. The last thing she wanted him to think and what he already thought was that she was a disposable whore. She needed to be less easy, she needed to much more difficult to get.

"Would you like me to hurt you, Harley?"

"You could try." She teased, smiling sheepishly at him and playing innocent. He grabbed her knees and meant to part her legs, but she was set on making this difficult for him and purposely scooted to the side and stood off the table. This made him feel the need to assert his dominance, who was in charge. "Can I kill him when you are done with him?"

"If you want, I was just gonna hang him from the nearest tower and..." He made a gesture of his finger cutting across his throat.

"You're right, that's a much better idea. More painful."

"Of course it's more painful, I came up with it..." His eyes trailed over to the man in the chair before going back to her curiously."What did you have in mind?" He popped his lips, licking them again and becoming fidgety with his hands.

"We could just do what the mob does, hang him up by a hook and let him freeze to death." She waltzed around their captive, playfully dragging her fingers over his head and down his shoulder.

"That sounds like too much time, you want him to drop dead before your eyes, not wait until they die." She walked over to him, each step precise and meant to make him drool. He knew what she was doing and he liked it a lot.

"He's probably too fat to hang up anyways, the rope will break before he is even choked or his skin will rip because the hook can't hold him." The Joker brought out into a fit of cackles, suddenly his laughter became extremely boisterous and it echoed through the freezer room. He bent over clenching his hands over his stomach and sticking his tongue out. She merely smiled, not expecting a rather volatile joke to become his favorite. He pointed at her as though accusingly, all the while growing closer and closer without her noticing.

"That-" He laughed some more. "That is amazing." He lunged at her, arms wrapping around her slender waist till she was directly against him, breasts pressed tightly together in the sports bra and against his chest. "You are amazing." He grumbled into her ear and she let out a shiver feeling his chest rumble in response to his deadly tone. Joker was about to do something, something drastic, but completely worthy. "I want you to take off your panties and give them to me." He ordered into her ear and she flinched only slightly, when he released her she appeared as though in trauma, he just smiled brightly. He didn't expect for her to comply so quickly, but she did.

They had just met each other that night, but it was obvious what they both wanted, Joker was determined on saving that for later however to her disappointment. She crouched down as she rolled her panties down her legs and over her boots. She cocked her head, holding them up to him teasingly.

"That's a good little girl." He snatched them from her grasp and brought them to his nose, sniffing them wildly and taking a moment to bask in the wetness of the clothing. He tucked them away into the left side of his coat and winked at her, turning his attention back to their captive.

It was as if nothing had happened and the fun was over with. Then he just stood there with crossed arms, she squinted her eyes at him in question.

"What are we doing now?"

"Wait-ing." He emphasized the "t", the entire time staring at the man in the chair before them. She walked up beside him and mocked his pose staring at the man as well. It was silent for a while, a long while.

"He is going to be out for another hour or so." She sighed about to walk away, but Joker grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a piss."

"Hmmm..." She thought he would make some smart ass comment as most men would, but he didn't and just nodded towards her. "While you are at it, go get me my camera. The boys will tell you where it is."

"Am I some servant now?" She spat back with resentment, he rolled his eyes as if it didn't effect him.

"You became my servant the moment you accepted the card." She snorted before yanking herself away and leaving the freezer room to go get his camera. She really didn't have to take a piss, she just couldn't wait there any longer. She really expected some action when he decided to take her panties, but supposedly that wasn't the case.

She was back to her stoic self again, bored with the clown prince and bored with this outfit she decided to wear for him. The excitement in her life was limited to the psychiatric care of sane Moroni goons and torture techniques, but other then that it didn't get any better.

The rest of the warehouse outside the freezer room was dark and when she exited into the more open section of it, all she could see was the light that hung above the table where his goons were playing cards. She stomped over and to her surprise found there was an empty seat, they didn't notice she was there until she was sitting at the table, staring around at all of them.

They quieted their chitter chatter, guns leaning against their chairs in an intimidating manner and masks still adorning their faces. Not a word was exchanged and not a card was folded, not a bet was placed, nor a dollar moved. They all just stared at her until the taller one across from her slammed his cards down.

"What the fuck do you want bitch?!" He practically shouted at her in utter annoyance, that aggravate her, she was a woman that responded politely to deference, otherwise they wouldn't be so happy when she was done with them.

"Listen. I would gladly like to show you all up with a game of cards, maybe even a bullet to the head, but right now I need Joker's camera." One of the goons dropped his cards and curved around in his chair to reach down on the dark concrete floor behind him, where a duffle bag resided that he began to rummage through.

"What, you guys planning a home vid, or sum'thin'?" The first one continued.

"Fuck you." Harley shot back and he chose to not respond to her crude language. "I'm not the type of girl to have Mr. J take care of things for me. Just because he's your boss doesn't mean you have to treat me with immediate respect and kiss my ass. I'm not one of his whores, I'm not anything of that nature. My preference is gaining respect through control and fear..." The one looking for the camera placed it down on the table. "I, not Mr. J, can make your life a living hell within seconds if I'm not pleased with how I'm being treated. So I will let this time slide, but next time..." She grinned, her strictness falling away, but still there. "I'm gonna cut a finger off and then every time after, you can only assume what I'll cut off next when you run out of fingers. Maybe your toes, or your nose, preferably your dick. So let's get things straight, I want just as much respect as Mr. J gets around here. Are we clear?" She made herself known, she let them know who was in charge just as she had let the mob bosses know. She was a woman and a woman should always be respected regardless of her position. All she asked for was respect and in turn she would give the same.

They didn't reply, but she knew that they knew she wasn't a phony. She grabbed the camera, stood up and walked out of the room with a sense of pride. If it wasn't dark they would be staring at her ass, wishing they they were in Mr. J's shoes. Mr. J? She didn't know where the name came from, she just said it, but she was beginning to like it. It fit him so well, J... J for Joker.

She walked back into the freezer room with a smile on her face. Joker was obviously upset by the fact she had taken so long.

"How long does it take to fucking piss? Give that to me!" He snatched the camera from her and began pressing buttons on it and fidgeting with it till he was satisfied it was usable. He glanced back over at her and saw the small smile on her face."What's so funny?" She bit her bottom lip and shrugged.

"I think I like working for you."

"You do? But we've barely even gotten into the grimy stuff, sweetums." His eyebrows furrowed, he was trying to process why she was suddenly so giddy. He determined that she should go pee more often.

"I know we haven't yet. But I can already see how much fun we are going to have, Mr. J." She walked back over to the table to sit on it again, leaving him baffled at the pet name she had made for him. She crossed her legs and rested her hands on her lap. He knew then that she wasn't as boring as he originally thought she was... In fact, she was even sexier than she was the moment she stepped out of her room. He looked back down at the camera, the fat man started to groan and he knew it was show time, but really all he could think of was how confident she had become in a matter of minutes. He liked confidence, especially because it was ever so easily broken.


	2. NOTE

This fanfiction work is at a halt right now so that I may pay more attention to A Shadow's Heart, which in my personal opinion has a much plot to go off of at the moment. I will continue this one as soon as the other is finished.


End file.
